tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cerebros Attempts to Apologize
Log Title: Cerebros Attempts to Apologize Characters: Cerebros, Deathsaurus, First Aid, Jetfire, Scales Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: August 25, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Deathsaurus is repaired enough to be released; Cerebros apologizes for being emotional. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 18:23:25 on Sunday, 25 August 2019.' Cerebros sees Scales and bows his head slightly. "Scales...I believe I owe you an apology - last night, you said something about summoning Grimlock on Deathsaurus. I should have known it was in jest, but...I got upset. And left. Abruptly." Scales sits up, looking at Cerebros carefully as he apologizes, then runs her claws over her crest. "Yeah, well... I was only half kidding. I mean, so long as Deathsaurus isn't fighting, I'm not starting anything. But I like that there's Dinobots nearby, 'cause if Deathy -did- start something, it means he wouldn't be able to cause much damage before getting punted outta here. An' keeping my place and my people safe is the important thing." Cerebros nods and says obediantly "Very well..." And 3, 2, 1 ... Deathsaurus' energon infusion is complete. He's still not at 100 percent, BUT, he is stable enough to walk out on his own. Jetfire looks at Deathsaurus. "OK...you're reenergized." He says nonchalantly "You can turn your motor functions on again." Deathsaurus starts to stir again, trying to push himself upright almost immediately. Hes definately stronger then the night before but has knocked some of the recent repairs loose in his recent tirade. But he is reenergized. He nods "My thanks." Hes not used to having energon at these levels at all. Even with the cons hes normally kept on lowgrade. Hes not allowed that much freedom at home. He was a renegade about a month ago after all. He sits upright and gives the room a bow. "I know you have said I owe you nothing. Bu tI will remember and repay this. All of you." GAME: Jetfire PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Jetfire gives a nod. "Well, thank you for risking life and limb in bringing back our friend Imager." He gestures to the door. "Now, I believe there's one thing left, but if you don't mind..." He gestures Deathsaurus to turn around and lock his arms behind his back so he can be 'cuffed' and escorted outside. Scales comments quietly to Cerebros, "Deathsaurus doesn't understand why -we're- being nice to him, but he's capable of being kind to people himself. He jus' can't see why you'd treat an opponent that way. I think he thinks of you as a non-combatant." Cerebros looks at Scales and says meekly "But I AM a noncombatant..." Deathsaurus puts his hands behind his back, being very compliant. "You are an innocent at this point." He says. "I do not attack or misguide innocents. It would be dishonorable." Jetfire shakes his head. "No...no. Cerebros. You...like me, like Scales...are a reluctant combatant. None of us want to fight! But, we sadly are put into these situations sometimes where we're forced to defend either ourselves or those who can't defend themselves in front of the Decepticons." Deathsaurus paues. "Are you meaning to say you are conscripted the three of you?" the concept of reluctant combatant is foreign to him. Scales nods. "But, see, not all Decepticons are like that. There are plenty who'll shoot anybody. Even cute li'l dragons. Some of them, -especially- cute li'l bots. That's why I don't go far unless I'm with somebody who c'n fight better'n I can. Or I'm taking a sneaky way." Jetfire calmly puts the restraints on Deathsaurus' arms. "OK, up you go." True to his word, the doors open up. Cerebros seems to be absorbed into the conversation, until what seems to be a momentary glitch. "I know, Carly. I just want to get as much stuff done this week, so we can at least have a low-key Labor Day. But I should be home soon." Cerebros pauses and his optics flash again, getting a bit disoriented. He looks back at Deathsaurus as he's about to be led out. Deathsaurus suddenly grabs hs head. "Primus..." something over one of his radio transmissions has him reeling. "I cant leave them alone for five minutes.." Jetfire gently leads Deathsaurus out. "Can't leave WHO alone for five minutes?" Scales gently headbumps Cerebros. "You okay?" Cerebros looks at Scales, somewhat alarmed. "Yeah...must be...you know...whatever you guys call that." ... whatever it was. Deathsaurus murmurs "Decepticon circus needs a ringmaster. Im heading home." He says. "Primus." he seems upset about something or another. Jetfire tries to act like it's no big deal. Maybe Deathsaurus will see this just as radio frequency pickup. Scales ers. "I dunno if there's an official name for that. Y'sounded just like Spike there." Cerebros shakes his head in confusion to Scales. "What? I did?" Scales nods. "He's about the only person I'd know of who'd be talkin' schedules with Carly." Cerebros looks at Scales in confusion. "I...I 'talked' to 'Carly' - just now?" Cerebros points to his temple. "I was disoriented for second, but I don't believe I spoke at all." Scales mmms. "I could play it back if that would help." Cerebros shakes his head. "No...no, that's ok...thank you." He looks at Scales. "You can report me, if you want. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Scales blinks. "Report you.. for yelling? Or 'cause you had a mix-up mentally? 'Cause I may get miffed about bein' yelled at, but it's not like it hurt me." Cerebros says sheepishly "Because I yelled at you. You're my superior, I yelled at you." Scales ohs. "Well, if we were in the middle of something important, like surgery or a firefight, an' you did that, I might. But we were jus' talkin'. Nobody got hurt by it. You yelled, then went an' calmed down, an' came back to say sorry. That's good enough for me." Cerebros nods. "Thank you. I will try to keep my emptions better in check." Scales nods. "It takes practice. I used to go hide in tape mode when it was more'n I could put up with." Cerebros nods. He looks at Scales. "So...what happened to Dust Devil? Did he... how did he..." He can't even wrap his head around it. GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Scales ummmmmmmmms, drawing it out as she thinks. "There was this one time, years ago, where nearly everybody was either older than younger than they really were 'cause of some kinda time screw up. I don't remember it real well- I was a bit older. Dusty turned a LOT older at the time. Right now, he kinda looks like that again. Not sure why." GAME: Cerebros FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Cerebros 's optics widen. Yeah, get used to this kind of thing happening around here. "So... he's a time traveler?" His voice rises with concern. "Wait, so if he's HERE...where's the Dust Devil that I saw just a few cycles ago?!" Scales shakes her head. "I really don't know. I'm guessin' that if whatever changed him gets changed back, it'll go back, but I don't know for sure." Cerebros paces and gestures. "Wow...just when I think I'm starting to understand everything...this..." Scales nods sympathetically. "I wasn't much older than you are now when that mess hit. Was real confusing for a while." Jetfire returns. "Well, that's one problem solved." He goes to the terminal and begins the lengthy process of reporting enemy combtants, logging the care received, verifying nothing was lifted from the repair bay. Broadband Soundwave says, "" <> Soundwave says, "" First Aid comes into the repair bay as fast as he heard. "I heard the news. Am I too late to assist?" <> Jetfire says, "Were we supposed to have a test?" Scales headtilts at First Aid. "Depends on what you wanted t'assist with. Deathsaurus jus' got escorted out, but there's still a lotta people t'get cured left." Jetfire looks up from a terminal. "Yes, but it was relatively uneventful. Deathsaurus came in. The good news, he brought Imager - so as a result, just by the honor code, we were obligated to repair him for taking such risks to his own life to deliver our friend." Jetfire adds "Including Imager." First Aid nods "Well Im glad that went well and he didnt damage the injured. How is the cure coming" Scales hehs. "All the medical personnel an' as much of command as I could manage are done. The only high ranker left to do is Omega Supreme, an he's... a bit of a special case. So we're running groups of the remaining list now. With so many medical back on board, I don't hafta do everything myself anymore. That was -exhausting-." Jetfire smiles warmly "You've definitely earned a vacation, Scales. I'm sorry so much burden had to fall upon you during the onset of this outbreak." First Aid nods "Great job, Scales. I dont know how you do it but you've done fantastic work." Scales ducks her head. "I jus... kept working, issall. I'll be real happy t'do something other than chemistry for a while once this is finished, though." Cerebros says, "I wish a had a better chemistry background to help you, Scales."" First Aid nods "Oh I bet. I wish I could have been on the front lines more. I was heping some human cities with violence." he sighs. "YOu know how it gets." Cerebros bows his head. "I suppose that's why he created me, to fight." He looks at First Aid and Scales. "He's a human - and they don't know any better than to employ violence as a means to solve a problem." Scales nods to First Aid. "Things okay on Earth?" She huffs at Cerebros. "Look, plenty of 'em know better, but that doesn't always work when there's so many who don't. You don't need two people to start a fight- just one and a target." Cerebros says sheepishly "I'm sorry, I was just making an observation." Jetfire says calmly "I'm a relatively new Autobot, I've had plenty of misconceptions about humans as well during my initial years." Scales pauses, then pulls a datapadd out and double-checks something. "Just had a timer go off. Gotta go see if things are set up for Imager." She waves. "See ya!" And she bounces towards the quarantine area. Log session ending at 20:39:04 on Sunday, 25 August 2019.